The highway chase/Optimus vs. Galvatron (Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction)
Here is how the KSI sends Galvatron and Optimus Prime fights him in Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. meets with Attinger and some of the scientists Joshua Joyce: This is our chance, we have to stop him. Harold Attinger: You have to stop him. Joshua Joyce: It's never been tested in the field. Labs, military bases, but not on civilian streets. Harold Attinger: Down there a Defense Department contract was just attacked in a terrorist attack. This is now a CIA military op. You're indemnified. Respond! looks at Gill Joshua Joyce: Let's go. Harold Attinger: KSI Chicago, closest live sat, patch it in. Been an unprovoked Autobot attack. Joshua Joyce: Bring up Galvatron. KSI Robot Controller #1: Transforming Galvatron. Computer: Galvatron coming online. KSI Robot Controller #1: Bring up Stinger. Computer: Stinger coming online. and Stinger are released to pursue the Optimus and the rest of the Autobots Joshua Joyce: Let's show these alien terrorists what an upgrade looks like. Computer: Galvatron and Stinger are moving to intercept targets. KSI Robot Controller #1: Reapers. Five targets in the open. Good picture. KSI Robot Controller #2: Two miles to intercept. all watch on the monitors as Galvatron and Stinger approach the Autobots KSI Robot Controller #2: Two hundred meters. Joshua Joyce: Engage. Transform. transforms but starts hitting out at nearby vehicles driving on the road Joshua Joyce: Woh. We are programming this, right? KSI Robot Controller #1: Yes. Mostly. KSI Robot Controller #2: Systems seem to have malfunctioned. Targeting five bogeys. Engaging rockets. Missiles away. releases the missiles to target the Autobots Galvatron's missiles hit near them Cade Yeager: Gotta haul ass, Bee! Come on! KSI Robot Controller #1: Stinger is in pursuit. starts chasing after the Autobots and releases it's missiles KSI Robot Controller #1: Misfire, misfire, misfire, misfire! KSI Robot Controller #2: System failure. Galvatron just fired four rockets. Shane Dyson: Woh! They're shooting at us! Casper: I wonder why? Kat: Who know's! Chiko: And we're not going to find out. missiles explode near the cars on the road causing accidents Cade Yeager: Woh, woh, woh, woh! Watch out! What are you doing? Bumblebee and Optimus transform, Cade, Tessa and Shane fly through the air with them but Optimus manages to catches them, Bumblebee tries to shoot at Galvatron but he watches in shock as Galvatron misses being hit and transforms into its truck form Galvatron causes mayhem after malfunctioning and causing civilian casualties KSI Robot Controller #2: We need a full medical team now. Possible civilian casualties. Joshua Joyce: I mean, you got a lot of people in the crossfire here. I don't like... Harold Attinger: You're making history here. For your country, for the world. Human freedom is at stake. Innocent people die all the time. trio are riding in Optimus as he's trying to get away from Galvatron Cade Yeager: Come on, Optimus! Tino: Let's go! Ichi: Faster! throws missiles at Optimus making Optimus transform and causing the trio to fall out and Tessa gets caught in the middle of Optimus and Galvatron Cade Yeager: Tessa! and Galvatron start fighting; to Galvatron's controller Joshua Joyce: Make him fight. Don't let him go down. Make him fight! Optimus and Lockdown are fighting Shane helps Cade Shane Dyson: Come on, come on, come on, come on. Cade Yeager: Tessa! Tessa! Tessa, run to the field! tries to run to the field by gets caught in Optimus and Galvatron battle Optimus Prime: You have no soul! Galvatron: That is why I have no fear! You die! gets hit by the rubble caused by the Optimus and Galvatron's battle Tessa Yeager: Help me! Yoshino: for her life, but bumps into Kurumi Kurumi: Hi Yoshino, going anywhere? her gun at her Tino: Yoshino! Yoshino: backwards Kurumi: Ha! Chicken! Tino: No! I've got the save her! toward Yoshino mysterious rocket comes out of nowhere and goes throughout Optimus, as Cade and Shane hide as everyone gasps in horror as Lockdown comes up Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes